Choices
by yourgirlnextdoor15
Summary: Rose Hathaway has just came back to the Academy where new choices are presented before her. Choices that may or may not lead to heart break. But can Rose really still open herself up to these new choices? Even after all that had happend to her?
1. Chapter 1

Part of the still slightly rational part of my mind told me I was in a dream. But eh, that didn't really matter. It's not like I was being attacked by a bunch of evil Strigoi, like my most_ recent_ dreams. Seriously, weren't they sick of me yet? I mean, those last two weeks of forcing out information from them enough? Did they _really_ have to invade my dreams? I knew they never slept, but still. _I _wasn't like them. _I_ actually needed rest. Rest free from dead blood sucking Strigoi. Rest from seeing Dimitri…

Sighing, I took a look around. Luckily this time the scenery around was quite peaceful, thought despite the sort of eerie vibe to it all. I was beginning to think this might actually be a good dream. I noticed that I was standing on a sandy golden colored beach. Still taking in my surroudings, I soon found myself staring at the sky. The sky was painted with different shades of orange and yellow, along with a dash of purple. Man, I sure missed those days when it was just me and Lissa –back when we we're free from the academy– on the beach, just chilling. Oh well. For now it was just me alone and at peace, like I said, pretty much all by my –

Damn. I spoke too soon.

"Happy to see me little dhampir?"

Adrian Ivashkov. I should have known this dream was too good to be true.

"Aren't I always? It's not like you're invading my dreams, not to mention my _personal_ privacy, or anything of the sort." I said, forcing a smile. It's not that I didn't like Adrian or anything, but like I said before, _I_ actually needed rest. And weirdly, most of the time after my little dreams with Adrian, I'd end up more restless than rested.

"Ouch. Rose, I have to admit that hurt a bit, but well since you being sarcastic is a turn on … you're forgiven. That is, for the most part." His had his usual lazy expression, though his eyes held a hint of playfulness. "However, full forgiveness has its price, which happens to involve…." I then noticed that Adrian's eyes scanned my body. It was something I was used to –call me vain, but I just seemed to get that a lot. Yet, as the wind blew past my ankles –how the heck did he do that anyway?! Talk about a realistic dream– I felt a soft brush of long and stringy material that sweep my ankles, and that's when I instantly knew I was_ not_ gonna like the sight before me.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I in took in the sight before me.

A hula skirt.

I knew I should have been already used to this –all my dreams with Adrian _did _involve me being in outfits against my will–but a _hula skirt!?_ No wonder the scenery was a beach. I should have taken that as a red flag from the start. To make things worst, he even got me to wear those weird, and now that I was actually wearing one I realized, _itchy_ coconut bras. Oh, he _must_ be enjoying this, since I imagined I had a pretty much fucked up expression on my face. Further proving my theory, Adrian interrupted my thoughts. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"You know, I find the outfit you've got on there suits you quite well."

"Really?" I replied dryly. "Hmmm….well, it does makes sense that _you'd_ like it. I mean, since you _did _pick it out for me"

Probably the most annoying part of the whole outfit was the freaking itchy coconut bra. I had a growing-crazier-by-the-second urge to scratch, but knew better not to, especially with Adrian standing right in front of me. As if he read my thoughts he said,

"If the bra is bothering you…" A now sly, tone replaced his casual one. "Feel free to take it off. After all this is a dream, so no one will see –well except for me. Not like I'd tell or mind, of course."

"Nice try. Oh, look at the time –I think you've just about filled up you limit for harassing me in this dreams don't you think?"

Adrian chuckled, and that's when I noticed his attire. Strangely, well then again, his attire did fit the whole scene too.

"Wait a minute, let me guess: you're just using this dream of mine to fulfill your sick fantasy of us, this time involving a Hawaiian getaway?" I added. Seriously, he looked like some tourist vacationing, as for me…

Okay, if I looked at this thought his mind…

Nice, that left me being the Hawaiian dancer girl, who no doubt was intended to "entertain" him. I'd have to admit though, it was a bit odd seeing him in something other than his usual neat and fashionable attire. But somehow, in his own way, he made his sunny attire work too. He just smiled as a reply.

"Don't think that just because you can enter my dreams, and create some little fantasy, that you have _all_ the control." I said.

"Don't I?" He replied his eyes still playful

He had a point, but it's not like I was gonna admit that. It would have caused him more pleasure than any normal person would get. I didn't like having my pride picked at.

"No," I replied as calmly as I could manage, but then my temper slipped out as continued, "and as much as you think you do you really don–"

I was interrupted by Adrian's suddenly too close for comfort position. All of the sudden he was at my right whispering in my ear from his initial 4 to 5 feet distance. His mouth was practically brushing my ear.

"I'm sure…both you and I know that isn't true."

His voice was low, but I heard every word loud and clear. As he said those words, I got the feeling you get when someone drops an ice cube down your back all of a sudden. With him so close, for a quick moment I actually felt, _vulnerable_. Good thing my pride didn't back down so easily.

I hesitated for a second, but then took a good two steps back. His eyes met mine, and there was something I couldn't quite tell under those jade green eyes. Something that affected me in a strange way. Compulsion? No, I've been through that. It was something else. Something deeper. I had started to ask what he was thinking, when I decided against it. Plus, it was probable nothing. My eyes might have just been playing a trick on me. However, unlike the mysterious look in his eyes, his expression still held the same amusement as before. He probably felt good that he'd caught me off guard for a second. Fine, I'd give him that.

As I was about to say a smart-ass comment that's when he spoke again. "I suppose this is the time we part ways now. Good night, little dhampir." A smug smile then formed on his lips. "See you in your next dream."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning as I expected: restless. Ugh, if only there was some way I could just block our Adrian from my mind. His little "visits" were starting to get annoying. Sure, I guess, I _did_ owe him for all he'd done for me, and yeah I should be a bit more grateful, but wasn't there some kind of rule about harassment in connection with gratitude? Like some kind of rule that somehow stated that you didn't really owe the guy anymore if he harassed you? Oh, and I'm pretty sure _if _such a rule even existed, my dream harassment would probably even get a restraining order by now.

Forcing myself out of bed, I headed to restroom to freshen up. The hot water really helped remove the kinks in my back, and helped clear and awaken my mind. By the end of the shower I was refreshed and ready to kick some ass. Well, technically speaking that is –er, then again…if somehow some one was pissed me off at the right time and place… Anyway, the point was I was up and ready to face the day.

Today was a Sunday, so no classes for the day, which was pretty great. Me and Lissa had planned to meet up and just hang out for the day. We promised it would be a day just for us. We'd probably talk about anything out of the blue, walk around campus, and well start catching up again. After the whole Dmitri incident, me and Lissa didn't really have time to chat up that much, since she was mostly busy with school. I sighed, but as the saying goes, –over _and_ over again– "They come first"

Luckily, after all that'd happened the Ms. Kirova decided to have mercy on my soul and actually let me continue my last year here. But since I had arrived on Thursday night, both she and the staff decided to give me a "mini" break, deciding a fresh start on Monday would be best considering all that had happened.

After coming back nothing really changed at the school. However, I did get some interesting looks. Of course I couldn't avoid the occasional looks of hatred by some of my school mates, but for the most part I got looks of shock. I'd imagined that the shocked looks on some of their faces were in reflection of their thoughts that went something like, "OMG, isn't that the girl who was gone for like months?! How awesome is she!" Okay, fine I am blowing my own horn right now, but truth be told, other than the shocked looks I got. I also did get a few looks of faces full of awe. I'd kind off expected that, after all I _was_ gone for a few months –not that I was a big celebrity of anything, but after the whole incident concerning the going-after-the-Strigoi plan, I'd created quite a name for myself.

I was on my way on my to Lissa's when my phone vibrated in my left pocket. I checked the caller I.D.: it was Lissa.

"Oh hey Lissa. I'm on my way to yours–"

"Hey Rose, about that… Uhm, I don't know how to say this but I'd forgotten to tell you, before the whole plan we made I'd totally forgotten that I had another practice scheduled with Adrian…"

Adrian. Hearing his name brought back memories of last nights dream. And it wasn't something I really_ wanted _to remember. I didn't usually get that weirded out from my little dreams with involving Adrian, but something about that last dream made me feel a little bit unnerved. That look in his eyes. The feeling I got from it…It took me a moment to reel out of my memories, and back to Lissa's voice.

"…Hello? Rose, are you still there? I know probably furious right now, but I swear it's just for this morning and after I promise –"

I had a feeling if I'd let her continue talking for at least the next thirty seconds I'd hear the name of he-who-must-not-be-named again. So with my mind set on avoiding that I interrupted Lissa mid-sentence.

"No, it's okay Lissa, really." Honestly, I was a little taken aback when she'd first mentioned at the sudden change of plans, wait, actually _we _had changed her original plans so it wasn't exactly…. Eh, the point was I didn't hold anything against her for that anymore, and plus she did sound sincerely sorry. I secretly smiled to myself. And that was Lissa, even without compulsion she was had this natural charisma about her that could make anyone soften up.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked, still no convinced that I'd just the whole situation role off my back like that. "I really had planned to hang out, but then I remembered –"

"Really Lissa," I said trying to sound as sincere as I felt with out going all soft, "It's fine. You're my best friend and all, but hey it's not like I'm going to die with you gone for a few hours. Sure, I may get bored but hey I'll survive" I joked.

"If you say so," Lissa said with a smile in her voice, "So I'll see you at my dorm before lunch? Around 11: 30?"

"Yeah, now seriously Lissa you should really start practicing with…" I didn't even want to say his name, but I forced them out in an attempt to not let Lissa know something was up, "… Adrian, before he gets some sick idea that we're talking about him or something"

Lissa laughed, "Sure, see ya"

"See ya"

I hung up and slid my phone back into my side pocket. Okay, I'll find something to do in the next… Wait, what time was it anyway? I guess, I had been too excited to get out and see Lissa that I had forgotten to even take a peek at my room's clock. I slid my phone out a little to check out the time. The time read 9:00 am. Hmmm, so I had about two hours and thirty minutes to kill. Easy. I'd just….Uhm…Of course, I could always… Great…. After about 5 minutes of unproductive thinking, I figured a walk around the campus didn't sound half bad.

Having walked around about the whole campus, basically bored the whole way. I tried to think of another place to head towards. I check my phone's clock again, half hoping that I'd killed at least an hour and a half. Unfortunately, only forty-five minutes passed. With a sigh, I started to head back towards my dorm, when I remembered the one last place that I hadn't yet moped around. To say the least, the place didn't exactly have a name. The tiny voice in the back I've my mind –a voice I had learned to control from time to time– piped in, warning me that this might not be the best place to go too. But despite my "better judgment" I felt a feeling a new hope of spark within me, and began jogging off the place. The place was northwest of the campus, wedged right in-between the weird looking pond and fence. It was also near the place where me and Dimitri did something we'd never forget.

Once there, for some reason I felt suddenly at ease. Being here filled me with memories, both good and bad. Even through I'd hadn't had the most best of memories here, like the time I'd found this was where Jesse, Ralf and those other jerks had tortured Lissa here, it was like the area just had a nice feel to it. In the back of my mind, I sort of knew it had something to do with the fact that me and Dmitri had once made love very near here. I smiled to myself, but then pushed those feelings away. He was a Strigoi now. I had to remember that. Not the same Dmitri who had taught me all I know now. Not the same Dmitri who saved me from the break of snapping. Not the same Dmitri whom I stayed with that last night in the…. _Stop_. I told myself sternly, and with much effort, pushed those feeling to the darkest corner of my mind and began focusing my attention on something else.

Despite my great effort to push away those thoughts of Dmitri, they kept slipping out, as I desperately searched for a distraction. Anything. And that's when I found my distraction. At the corner of my eye, in about 20 feet away I noticed a spark of light on the cabin. Taking a closer look, I realized it wasn't any ordinary light. It was fire! Fire was on the cabin! I hesitated a second, I just needed a second more to process it all. And in those two seconds I realized; fire. cabin. place where me…and Dmitri…Without a second more delay I started running as fast as my legs would take me towards the cabin.

When I finally reached the cabin I found myself a bit breathless –yeah, defiantly needed to start practice running again. The fire had gotten a bit worse, licking its way up the cabin's wall. On instinct, I stripped off my jacket and started wiping the fire. At first it only got worse, almost burning my arm in the process. "Shit" I cussed to myself, but then started again –this time even harder, and even stomping the fire as it began to lessen. I continued in pure determination, but as I did something else caught my eye. A figure, back turned, was also doing the same as me. Only the figure was in a different area, and just a few feet away. I didn't have time to figure out who exactly, and continued trying to stop the fire before me. I was pretty lucky, because I was able to kill the fire in just about a few minutes –or so I thought. I was about to give myself a little more praise when I remembered the figure I'd seen.

I turned my attention to where I had last seen the figure, and to my surprise whoever it was, was still at it. With a deep intake of breath, I then ran towards the figure. As I gained closure on the figure, I realized with a bit of surprise, but more furry, that it was Christian. Aw man. I should have known from the start. I mean, hello earth to Rose. Who else can "played" with fire!? I wanted to slap myself right then and there, but knew I had to help kill the fire before I started slapping myself –_and_ him. Seriously, if he was going to "play" with fire, might as well be somewhere more secure. Gosh. Well, actually, now that I think about it… I guess, even I too would have chosen this place. It _was_ as far as you could get from everyone else and the school, considering the fact that it was pretty isolated, and since it was near the boundary of the school. But still, I couldn't help but think how stupid it all was. Part of me knew exactly why, which pretty much had "something" to do with the fact that he'd almost –that is _if_ we don't stop the fire now– burned down the cabin. Not just any cabin. The cabin where… Mentally slapping myself again, I made myself focus on the growing fire in front of us.

I repeated the same procedure as I did just awhile ago; slaped jacket against fire, stomped the fire when I believed it was small enough not to turn my foot into a nasty barbeque, and repeat. Hmmm, kinda catchy, now that I think about it, the whole process kinda sounded like something for a commercial. Oh, and not to mention the occasional cussing when the fire got a little bit naughty, thus, "licking" me.

It was not until the fire was half-way gone, when Christians eyes met mine. His expression obviously showed that he had not been expecting me there, as well as half exasperation from trying to get rid of the fire. I was about to shoot him a pure look of hatred when he looked back at the fire, and continued stomping and swishing with his jacket.

It took little while before me and Christian were able to finally get rid of the fire. Both of us we're clearly exhausted, but if my judgment was correct, _I _ had been the faster when I had to kill my fire –all by myself, by the way, thank-you very much. Not that it mattered. I'm just saying. Even after those few minutes of resting neither one of us spoke. He was leaning against a tree still a bit breathless. As of me, I was slouched against the cabin's wooden wall, and as much as I hated to admit, I too was still slightly catching my breath.

More minutes passed and both him and I were all in all back to normal. I finally stood up, and stared at him waiting for an explanation. He was looking off somewhere, maybe even purposely avoiding my gaze. When he still didn't say a word, I couldn't snapped. I opened my mouth to talk when his eyes when moved from whatever he was looking at to mine. His eyes glared at me, which took me by surprise. That ungrateful little…ugh! If he wasn't Lissa's boyfriend, I would have so been cussing him out right about now. Then again, they weren't exactly talking right now (ever since the with situation with that Avery girl). I was considering the possibility that if I hit and cussed him out right now, that it'd be okay, after all him and Lissa weren't really at peace anyway, when he spoke. Icy coldness frosted each word.

"What are you doing here Rose?"

Right away my temperature started to rise, which had nothing to do with the fact that him and I were almost turned in fried to death! Now that would have been a funky situa…Oh ew, never mind. Anyway, what was his problem?! If it wasn't for me he'd most likely be burned to a crisp right now! If it wasn't for _me_ he would have probably maybe even burned down the whole fucking school, and then we'd all be a grand feast for at whole Strigoi race! What and ungrateful little –

"What am _I _doing here?!" I scoffed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Oh nothing, I just decided to walk all the way here because I'm such a loner." he replied sarcastically. Thought that was partially true, I didn't go there. I wasn't that mean. He continued, voice still cold "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Oh I dunno" I said as sarcastically and as cold his voice was, "I'd just thought you were starting to make a fire that could possibly _even burn down the whole freaking Academy!_"

He flinched a bit at that, but bounced right back.

"Someone's obviously being delusional here. I had everything under control, Rose. Sure, things may have got a little," He faltered a bit, "out of hand, but I could have turned the whole situation around without any of your help." His voice calmed down a bit, with that I replied dryly.

"Right. So that's why when I came here you_ weren't at all_ struggling to put out that fire of yours, _while another fire was about to eat up the whole cabin right before my eyes!?_"

He knew I was right, and his silence proved that. I was expecting another smart ass comment from him, but he'd probably knew there was no way to escape the obvious, so he kept quiet. That's a first, but it didn't stop him from glaring at me.

"I thought so." I knew it was pointless to rub it in, but hey it wasn't everyday Christian sort off raised the white flag –especially with arguments with me. Plus I couldn't help it. And besides isn't there some kind of quote that does, "Seize every moment"? And if you ask me, moments like these _defiantly _ counted.

About a minute of silence followed. He ended up breaking the silence.

"Seriously Rose, what are you doing here?" His voice had lightened up some more, cluing me in that things were, in a way back to normal between him and I. I didn't expect him to still ask that question after our heated argument. I had actually expected him to walk away in annoyance. So in turn, it took a moment or two for me to answer. And when I did, I merely took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know. I was just looking for some…er, peace you know?" I glanced around, again feeling a warm feeling surge through me. " This place sort of gives me that you could say.", I said looking back at him.

He seemed to ponder about that for a little while, and then said, "Yeah, I guess I get what you mean. Didn't want to head for the chapel though?"

"And remember you guess making out at the attic when I'm trying to have some peace of mind? Hah. Right" I said before really thinking.

He was about to respond when he paused. Oh shit. I mentally slapped myself for the second time. Sure, Lissa knew I knew, and she still wasn't cool with it. What more…

"Wait, a second," he continued, confusion lighted his features, "how did you –"

I butted in before _another_ argument would start again.

"So anyway, enough about me. How's your practicing going? I mean other than the fact that you almost burned us all alive and all."

Fortunately, the look of annoyance had meant that I'd distracted him. Phew. He ignored my little comment, still looking annoyed. "Fine actually. I'm getting better, still need some more practice though"

"Obviously" I said smugly. I could help it. He was just too fun to mess with.

"Rose, are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"Now, why would you think that?" I said, trying to suppress a smile that tried to tug my lips into a smile. It was then that I took a peek at my cell phone once more. It read 11:20. Yes, just ten more minutes! And if I ran there now…Without another thought, I started in a sprint towards Lissa's, but then remembered Christian. Whoops, almost forgot he was there. Reluctantly, I stopped myself, but explained as I continued walking backwards in a rush, "Oh gotta go. Lissa's place. Good luck with your practices. Trust me you'll need it. And please, as much as you may dislike me, I'd prefer that we fight the man-to-ma –Or woman-to-man way, instead of you burning me alive, okay?" With a last mocking smile I turned back around, only catching another newly annoyed expression on Christian's face. Smiling to myself, I forced myself to fun faster to Lissa's, with a new surge of adrenaline pumping through me.


End file.
